Réaction peu commune
by Siryanne
Summary: Réponse au défi de Flamignis du site HRFRHO : les réactions de différents personnages par rapport à la relation Severus-Hermione. Résumé plus complet à l'intérieur, une bonne raison pour venir lire! ;)
1. Harry

**Auteur :** Siryanne, sur une idée de Flamignis

**Rating :** PG

**Résumé :** Réponse au défi « Réaction peu commune » de HRFRHO de Flamignis (ou Flammifer) dont voici l'intitulé :

_« Bon comme vous savez le couple Hermy/Rogue est assez peu commun, donc je vais vous demander de décrire les réactions des personnages que je vais citer, devant ce couple._

_-Un chapitre pour chaque personnage._

_-Vous ne devez pas mettre seulement la réaction mais aussi la façon dont le personnage l'apprend._

_-Pour le nombre de mot ce n'est pas important ce qu'il faut surtout c'est de l'originalité même si c'est déplacé lool._

_Personnages:_

_- Harry Potter_

_- Ron Weasley_

_- Mcgonagall_

_- Ginny_

_- Dumbledore_

_- Voldy (pourquoi pas ?)_

_et d'autres personnages si ça vous en dit... »_

Voilà, j'espère que je vais arriver à faire honneur à ce défi ! Euh, déjà je vais avoir du mal avec le premier chapitre sur Harry, parce-qu'il est pas terrible, mais je me rattrape après, promis ! Je vais faire au moins les six personnages cités, mais après je ne sais pas, on verra...

**Chtite pub ! : HRFRHO : la communauté des fanas du couple Hermione/Severus ! Pour rejoindre le groupe, allez voir les profils de Djeiyanna ou armor. **

Réaction peu commune

**Chapitre 1 : Harry**

« Oh mon Dieu oh mon Dieu oh mon Dieu ! Dobby ! DOBYYYYY !

-Mr Harry Potter a demandé Dobby ?

-Oui! Dobby... c'est terrible! Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose ! Mais il faut que tu me promettes de n'en parler à personne !

-Dobby promet sur l'honneur de sa chère mère, Boopidibobydikitrimikibidi.

-Qui ?

-Boopidibodykitrinidi...mibi...mi...Hum, Dobby l'a toujours appelée Maman...

-Euh... ok... bon, tu jures alors ?

-Mr Harry Potter, si Dobby rompt sa promesse, il devra passer ses oreilles sous un fer à repasser brûlant, se casser le nez contre un mur, briser chacun de ses doigts avec un marteau, se démettre les genoux avec une batte et, si le secret de Harry Potter est très important, se brûler les yeux avec des tisons ardents. Dobby ne souhaite pas vraiment endurer de telles souffrances, Mr Harry Potter, il gardera donc le secret.

-Euh, je te crois... Donc... c'est terrible ! C'est affreux ! C'est dégoûtant ! C'est répugnant ! C'est...

-Dobby peut-il suggérer à Harry Potter d'en arriver au fait ? Oh... Oh ! Méchant Dobby !

-Dobby, arrête !

-Malpoli ! Interrompre le bon, le généreux Harry Potter !

-Dobby, lâche cette casserole ! Ça va !

-Méchant Dobby !

-DOBBY ! Donne-moi ça ! Ça va je te dis ! Bon, tu m'écoutes ?

-Oui, Harry Potter, Dobby écoute, malgré l'étrange son de cloche qui résonne dans sa tête.

-Bon, reprenons... Où j'en étais ? Ah oui ! C'est inimaginable ! C'est immonde ! C'est... oui bon d'accord, j'y viens. Enfin, encore un petit : c'est ignoble ! Bon : je me promenais tranquillement dans les couloirs, après le couvre-feu, sous ma cape, comme le grand héros défiant bravement les règlements que je suis, hahaha... hum, bref ! Et donc, près des cachots, j'ai entendu des murmures. Une voix très grave, et une autre plus aiguë. Je me suis dit que ça devait être deux Serpentards qui faisaient des trucs, alors j'ai voulu aller voir... Ben quoi, c'est normal, j'ai bientôt 18 ans et ma vie sexuelle se résume jusqu'ici à un baiser mouillé (par les larmes) avec Cho et une relation pas très enrichissante avec ma main droite ! J'ai bien le droit à un peu de rince-l'œil ! Mais si j'avais su... Argh, l'image revient, quelle horreur ! Bon... respire... J'ai d'abord vu le gars, de face... C'était Rogue !

-Le Professeur Rogue ?

-Oui Dobby, merci de participer à la conversation... Rogue ! Avec une femme ! Premier choc ! Si ce graisseux pouvait avoir une copine, pourquoi moi je... bon bref ! Je me suis retenu de vomir et surtout de partir en courant, parce-que je voulais savoir qui était avec lui. Je me disais qu'elle n'était peut-être pas humaine ! Ou alors qu'il avait pu jouer de son influence de directeur sur une de ces idiotes de Serpentardes. Mais alors j'ai entendu la voix : « Severus... » Oui enfin je ne l'imite pas super bien, mais bon... Là ma gorge s'est serrée, c'était impossible ! Et puis il l'a poussée contre le mur, et je l'ai reconnue juste avant qu'il grogne « Hermione ». Là j'ai filé aux toilettes les plus proches... Tu te rends compte, Dobby, Rogue et Mione !

-Dobby savait, Mr Harry Potter.

-QUOI !?!

-Oui, Dobby a vu le Professeur Rogue et Melle Hermione Granger dans les cuisines, avant-hier soir. Dobby voulait une cuillère en bois, mais le Professeur Rogue était debout devant le tiroir, et Hermione Granger était assise sur le plan de travail. Dobby a préféré repasser plus tard.

-Erk ! Rassure-moi, avant-hier, c'était pas le jour du couscous ?

-Dobby croit bien que si...

-Argh ! J'en ai pris trois fois ! Les toilettes ! Non, pas le temps, une bassine !

-Voilà, Harry Potter.

-Merci! Buer... _Trilidadidadatralalaladididadadila (petite musique d'ambiance..._ _Cinq minutes plus tard...)_ Aah, ça va mieux.

-Si Dobby peut se permettre, en quoi les amours de Mr Rogue et Melle Hermione Granger sont-elles si terribles, Mr Harry Potter ?

-Mais ce n'est pas de l'amour ! Une fille raisonnable comme Hermione ne tomberait pas amoureuse de ça ! Elle ne peut même pas être _attirée_ par ça ! Un sortilège ! Oui, il l'a ensorcelée, pour m'atteindre ! Haha, j'ai compris ! Il veut savoir tout sur moi par son intermédiaire, pour me voler la vedette et devenir le héros de cette histoire ! Oui, c'est ça ! Mais tu ne m'auras pas, Servilo, je t'ai découvert ! Mouhahahaha ! Hahaha... ha... snif... snif... bouououh ! Pourquoi lui il a une copine et pas moi-oi-oi ?!?

-Harry Potter veut-il un chocolat chaud ?

-Oui, merci Dobby... snif... toi t'es un ami... Tu crois que je devrais arrêter de me laver les cheveux ? »

oOo§oOo

_Prochain chapitre : Ron_

Bon là je poste d'un café internet parce-que j'avais des choses importantes à faire sur internet et j'en ai profité. Faudra sérieusement que je pense à me connecter discrètement depuis la fac...lol ! Non, les bibliothécaires ont des yeux partout je pense ;-) ! Pour le prochain chapitre j'attendrai d'être chez moi, et finalement ça sera le 24 octobre. Oh, et pour celles que ça intéresse, je rajouterai des chapitres au défi « 100 mots : C'est une blague ! ». A moins que j'ai le temps de le faire maintenant... Voyons voir...hé ben oui! allez je le fais!

Et n'oubliez pas la pub d'en haut !

A bientôt

Siryanne


	2. Ron

**Auteur :** Siryanne, sur une idée de Flamignis (Flammifer pour les intimes ;-) )

**Rating :** PG

**Résumé :** Réponse au défi « Réaction peu commune » du site de HRFRHO . Pour l'intitulé c'est au chapitre 1

**Elialys:** merci beaucoup! je reste sur ma décision pour quleque chose à cacher Hermione, mais merci quand même de l'avoir lue.

**mysterious-girl:** un seul mot: merci

**virg05:** mais Harry EST quelqu'un qui ramène tout à lui! T'as pas lu le début du tome 5? lol! En fait je n'aime pas ce personnage, c'est le grand héros que tout le monde adule, ça m'énerve, et dans le tome 5 il a franchement les chevilles qui enflent! Donc c'était poue m'en moquer un peu! lol, je vais me faire trucider là! :-)

**U.$.Hermy:** et pourquoi tu ne publierais pas? regarde le défi "c'est une blague", y'a une dizaine de réponses! Moi j'aimerais bien lire ce que tu as fait. Merci pour ta propostion mais j'ai déjà fait les 5 premiers chapitres! Il me reste plus que Voldy, et d'autres si j'ai l'inspiration... biz!

**BoB Chiri:** tchalut!et merci( j'suis ta préférée, cool!lol)! Mais t'emballes pas pour Ron, il ne va pas "over-réagir" comme ça! lol! Enfin tu verras...Tu pourrais presque faire ta propre réponse à ce défi, t'as des idées on dirait!lol!

**Satai Nad:** Merci beaucoup! Tant que je te tiens: j'aime beaucoup ta fic "le maître des songes": à quand la suite?!? ça fait des semaines, voire des mois que j'attends! aaargh!lol! elle est vraiement bien et tiens faut que j'aille vérifier si je l'ai reviewé!!! :-)

**liaul:** merci! j'ai 4 autres personnages sous le bras, le reste vient pas pour l'instant, mais en général avec moi tout vient d'un coup! donc dans 3 semaines je vais revenir avec 15 chapitres!lol!

**Severia Dousbrune:** merci beaucoup! Oui c'est comme ça que j'ai voulu faire Harry donc je suis contente que tu ais aimé! J'aime bien ce chapitre 2 donc j'espère que ça sera pareil pour toi…whao pour une fois que je me complimente!lol! c'est là que tout le monde déteste…snif…;-)

**Flammifer:** Ah c'est génial si ça te plaît! Je suis super contente!Après tout c'est ton défi, tu es la première à convaincre! J'espère que t'aimeras la suite aussi…

**Aisha9:** mais je suis très contente que tu sois encore là!c'est bien de retrouver des lectrices d'une fic à l'autre. Donc tu peux rester!;-)

_**Tchalut! Bon ben c'est cool, on dirait qu'il était pas si pourri que ça ce premier chapitre! Celui qui vient, je l'aime bien: ça veut dire que vous n'allez pas aimer? ;-) Bonne lecture!**_

**Chtite pub ! :** HRFRHO : la communauté des fanas du couple Hermione/Severus ! Pour rejoindre le groupe, allez voir les profils de Djeiyanna ou armor.

Réaction peu commune

**Chapitre 2 : Ron**

J'ai un petit creux, moi. Apparemment, ce soir, c'est couscous : cool ! Mais bon, le repas est dans une heure. C'est long, une heure… C'est que j'ai l'estomac fragile, moi : s'il reste vide trop longtemps, c'est la catastrophe ! Donc je peux bien faire un autre petit encas. Il en va de ma santé après tout…

Alors voyons, c'est la poire verte qu'il faut tourner, je crois. Oui. Héhé, c'est ça, glousse ma jolie ! Mes mains les font toutes fondre ! D'abord Luna, et puis… euh… bon c'est tout, mais c'est déjà ça ! Moi au moins j'ai fait mieux qu'un baiser trempé avec Melle Cho-je-connais-rien-au-Quidditch-j'ai-dû-piquer-une-crise-pour-être-attrapeuse ! Je ne vise personne…

Oh, minute, y'a comme de drôles de bruits… J'espère que c'est pas Dobby et Winky ! Beurk ! Non, ça a l'air d'être des voix humaines. Bon, j'y vais ou j'y vais pas ? … Minute, pourquoi je me pose la question ? J'Y VAIS !

Mais bon, je vais ouvrir doucement, au cas où il se passerait des choses vraiment trop compromettantes… Mouais, comme si j'avais une morale dans les moments où mon estomac crie famine !

Voyons voir… Zut, leurs têtes sont cachées par les casseroles ! Mais bon, le bas est assez intéressant ! Eh bé, il s'embête pas lui ! Je devrais peut-être dire à Harry d'éviter le couscous ce soir… mmh, voyons…noooon !

C'est bizarre, ça me dit quelque chose ces vêtements… Tout noir, comme Rogue… Eurk, non, ne pas penser à Rogue dans une situation pareille ! C'est peut-être un Serpentard. La fille a l'air bien foutue… J'aimerais bien savoir qui c'est. Oh, ça va, c'est pas parce-que je regarde les autres filles que mon cœur n'est pas tout à Hermione !

« Hermione… »

Euh… Minute… J'ai dit ça à voix haute ? Interrogation des cordes vocales… Non, elles n'ont pas bougé… Donc ce n'est pas moi… Donc… Oh, Merlin… Non ? Hermione ? MON Hermione ? C'est pas possible ! Elle me ferait pas ça ! Pas dans mon dos ! Alors qu'on est si bien ensemble en plus ! Bon, d'accord, le fait est qu'on n'est _pas_ ensemble, mais enfin… Je l'aime… Et elle m'aime… Non ?

« Aaah… »

Non… Snif… J'en reviens pas… C'est trop injuste ! Et puis c'est qui cet enfoiré qui ose la tripoter devant moi ! Ok, il ne sait pas que je suis là, mais quand même ! Si je pouvais le voir… je lui jetterais un de ces sorts ! Bon, par surprise, bien sûr… Ben quoi, il a l'air grand et baraqué, le gars, je suis un Gryffondor courageux mais pas suicidaire non plus !

Si je me baisse, je devrais… snif, oui, c'est définitivement Hermione… Bon allez Ron, remet-toi, ce gars c'est qu'une passade, elle va le larguer et te sauter dans les bras après ! Ouais, d'accord, j'avais déjà dit ça pour Krum… Bon, si elle enlevait ses mains de… aah…oh…OH ! Non, c'est pas poss… PAS LUI ! PAS ÇA ! HERMIONE ! N'importe qui sauf ça ! Qu'est-ce que… Non ! Enlève tes sales pattes graisseuses des cuisses de ma copine, sale vieux pervers aux cheveux crades !

Euh…Oups ! Là je crois que je l'ai dit tout haut… Très haut même… Ouhlala, il me regarde bien vilainement là… Repli stratégique… Trop tard, il lève sa baguette, je vais me prendre un Doloris ! AHHHHH !

« Oubliettes ! »

Tiens, qu'est-ce que je fais devant les cuisines moi ? Enfin, tant que je suis là, autant…

« Mr Weasley, puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ici ?

- Euh, ben, en fait, je ne sais pas, Professeur Rogue… »

'Manquait plus que lui, merde ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il fout là lui aussi d'abord ? Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il cache dans son dos ? Hinhin, le Maître des Potions se ferait-il des réserves personnelles ?

« Vous ne savez pas ? C'est fâcheux, Weasley ! Vous devez en revanche savoir que l'endroit est formellement interdit aux élèves ! Cela fera donc 30 points de… AÏE ! Bon, 20 points… Ouch ! Oh, 15 points de moins pour Gryffondor ! Allez vous-en maintenant !

-Oui Professeur… »

J'ai pas tout compris, là. Cet homme est fou, je le savais ! 15 points, je m'en sors bien ,je ne vais me plaindre… J'aimerais quand même comprendre comment je… Oh mais tiens, on mange dans moins de trois quart d'heure ! Ce soir c'est couscous je crois : cool !

oOo§oOo

_Prochain chapitre : Mac Gonagall_

**_Alors? Reviews? La suite samedi certainement..._**

**_Oh et je voudrais remercier une dernière fois tout le monde pour les commentaires sur ma première fic, "Quelque chose à cacher, Hermione?", ça m'a fait très plaisir, mais c'est définitif, je la retire demain...  
Je vais imprimer les reviews d'abord, presque 150, ça se perd pas!lol! Merci!_**


	3. Mac Gonagall

**Résumé :** Réponse à un défi du site de HRFRHO. Pour l'intitulé c'est au chapitre 1

_Hello! Eh bé avec tous ces problèmes sur le site c'est laborieux pour poster les chapitres! J'ai même pas pu poster de reviews sur certaines histoires. M'enfin... Bon au moment où j'écris là je suis sur le chat de HRFRHO et donc je fais une dédicace à Flammifer, USHermy, Djeiyanna, Mikishine, Miliemelo, Severia Dousbrune et Ynnuendo! Très sympa ce petit chat même s'il marche pas toujours correctement mais bon... rejoignez-nous! ;-)  
Allez à la demande générale (enfin quasi-générale, tais-toi Djei!lol) je prends le temps de répondre aux reviews! J'en ai pas beaucoup, c'est parce-que le site marchait pas? Snif! Mais je m'en contenterai, faut pas que je choppe la folie des grandeurs! :-)_

**U$Hermy: **mais tu vas te logger oui?!?lol! bon ça me fait bizarre je suis en train de te parler là... Mais bon... ça serait bien que tu trouves l'inspiration pour le défi, si tu veux tu peux m'envoyer tes premiers chapitres...allez...lol!

**Flammifer:** raaa toi aussi t'es là! Merci beaucoup et ça me fait très très plaisir que ça te plaise. J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue.

**virg05:** merci beaucoup! tiens tu mets ton nouveau message maintenant? lol

**galouz:** un peu de couscous? lol! ça va peut-être revenir dans les prochains chapitres... ;-)

**Severia Dousbrune:** mais si mais si, tu vas aimer Mac Go! d'ailleurs tu vas me donner ta réaction en direct! ;-) et pour les 150 reviews: et oui je crâne, je profite! ;-)

**Ripper de la Blackstaff:** je t'ai répondu dans un mail ,j'espère que tu l'as reçu, j'ai du l'envoyer deux fois. ça serait bien que tu me le confirmes, si tu veux que je t'envois la fic. Biz!

**Chtite pub ! : HRFRHO : la communauté des fanas du couple Hermione/Severus ! Pour rejoindre le groupe, allez voir les profils de Djeiyanna ou armor.**

Réaction peu commune

**Chapitre 3 : Mc Gonagall**

Lalala, quelle belle journée, lalala, Albus m'aime je le savais, lalala… Bon, hum, reprend-toi Minerva ! On dirait une adolescente ! Quoique, c'est compréhensible, c'est le charme de ma jeunesse qui a fait fondre mon petit canard en sucre ! A moins que ce ne soit justement les canards en sucre que je lui ai offerts… Si ça se trouve il se sert de moi pour avoir des confiseries gratuites ! Oui, c'est ça, je ne suis qu'une bonne poire et…

Minerva, non, respire, prends tes cachets et calme-toi ! Ce n'est pas le genre de Albus. Il t'aime vraiment ! L'amour est un sentiment pur et Albus _est_ pur. Oui enfin si on passe sur cette fois où j'étais élève et lui professeur et que nous… euh, avons fait des choses sans importance qui ne méritent pas d'être ressassées et qui n'altèrent en rien son niveau de pureté ! De l'eau a coulé sous les ponts depuis et nous avons chacun fait nos vies… enfin, surtout lui… Mais bon, nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui et c'est tout ce qui compte ! D'ailleurs je retourne le voir tout de suite ! Juste pour être sûre… Et… oh, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Ça vient de cette salle… On dirait la voix de Severus. Il a l'air énervé. Rien d'inquiétant donc… Il doit encore être en train de crier sur un élève. Faisons comme si de rien n'était. Albus doit déjà se mourir d'ennui de moi…

« Ça ne va pas se passer comme ça, Miss Granger ! »

Wow, whow, WHOW ! Ah non! Pas ma petite Gryffondor préférée! Il peut mettre les jumeaux Weasley en retenue à vie s'il veut, mais on ne crie pas sur Hermione Granger ! Il va voir ce que…

« Mais, Professeur, je croyais bien faire, je vous jure…

- Eh bien vous vous êtes trompée, Miss Je-Sais-Tout !

- Ah non Severus, ça tu n'as pas le droit! Je veux bien jouer à tes petits jeux sordides, mais tu avais promis de ne plus m'appeler comme ça !

- Je sais, excuse-moi Hermione, c'est sorti tout seul , je suis trop entré dans le rôle. Mais je sais comment me faire pardonner… »

Oh… Je ne savais pas que ma mâchoire pouvait tomber aussi bas… C'est impossible ! Ce n'est pas ce que je crois ! Il faut que j'en ai le cœur net.

_« Transparum_ »

Très lentement la texture de la porte devant moi se transforme, et peu à peu je vois apparaître deux formes floues entremêlées, puis de plus en plus nettes, jusqu'à ce que j'ai sous mes yeux ébahis les corps de Severus Rogue et Hermione Granger étroitement entrelacés. La porte s'est changé en vitre, mais seulement de mon côté, ils ne me voient pas… Mais moi si...Je ne les vois que trop…

Un professeur et une élève ! Mais c'est scandaleux ! Il faut que j'arrête ça tout de suite ! Elle a à peine 17 ans, et lui plus de quarante ! Elle est innocente et lui… lui… enfin c'est lui quoi ! Il faut que j'intervienne ! Ou que j'aille prévenir le directeur ! Oui, Albus fera ce qui est bon !

Euh… Minute… Albus… professeur… Minerva…élève… hum… bon… On dirait que ma mémoire a une durée de vie de deux minutes… Bon, après tout, ce n'est pas si grave, héhéhé…hum… Severus est un gentil garçon dans le fond… D'accord, dans les fins fonds des tréfonds du fond ! Mais un gentil garçon quand même… Et Hermione est intelligente, elle sait ce qu'elle fait… D'ailleurs j'aimerais bien savoir comment elle fait ça : alors, le jambe là et la main… euh, bon, vraiment, je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien vu !

Oui, c'est bien comme ça. Ils sont jeunes… enfin, surtout elle… mais il faut qu'ils profitent ! Albus n'a pas besoin d'être au courant…Si ça se trouve il sait déjà même… Mais je vais quand même aller le voir… Alors, la jambe là et…

oO§Oo

_Prochain chapitre: Ginny_

_Voilà, je ne l'aime pas plus que ça, mais venant de moi ça ne vous étonne plus je crois! ;-) Maintenant que le site marche (pourvu qu'ça dure!) : Reviews svp! C'est par là en bas à gauche! ;-)_

_Biz_


	4. Ginny

**Auteur :** Siryanne, sur une idée de Flamignis (Flammifer sur ce site)

**Résumé :** Réponse à un défi du site de HFFRHO. Pour l'intitulé c'est au chapitre 1

_**Tchalut ! Bon, désolée pour le retard, mais je vais vous dire quelque chose que les membres de HRFRHO savent peut-être déjà : ces enfoirés de ff. net ont supprimé une de mes fics, « c'est une blague » et m'ont empêchée de publier pendant une semaine ! Raison invoquée : dans « c'est une blague », j'aurais apparemment enfreint une règle du site ! Hein ?!? J'ai demandé une explication plus précise, je n'en ai toujours pas eu ! Selon Armor, quelqu'un a du appuyer sur le bouton « report possible abuse »(j'ai bizarrement une idée de qui ça peut être...sal...hum...je me calme) et les administrateurs ne vérifient même pas, ils interviennent direct ! Dégoûtée... M'enfin, j'espère que ça ne se reproduira pas, parce-que la prochaine fois ils ferment carrément mon compte. D'ailleurs si un jour vous ne voyez plus mes histoires sur le site vous saurez pourquoi...**_

_**Allez, je respire et je positive, là le fait d'écrire ça ça vient de me refouttre en colère ! Pff-pff ! Pff-pff ! Voilà...**_

_**Je ne réponds pas à toutes les reviews personnellement désolée, je suis à la fac je peux pas rester trop longtemps ça se bouscule derrière ! ;-)**_

**Severia Dousbrune, miliemelo, mikishine, Djeiyanna:** je vous ai vues sur le chat le soir où j'ai publié, donc vous m'excuserez de ne pas faire une réponse perso j'espère. En tout cas merci beaucoup à vous toutes, je vous adore ! Oh, et je ne pourrai pas revenir sur le chat avant le 1r janvier… snif… et encore, je ne sais pas s'il y aura beaucoup de monde après le réveillon ! ;-)

**BoB Chiri et galouz: **merci pour vos reviews, je suistoujours explosée de rire en les lisant! ;-) je sens que ce chapitre devrait vous plaire...un pressentiment inexplicable...ou juste un espoir... biz

**liaul:** merci! Remus non parce-qu'il réagirait tout simplement bien je pense, donc je ne sais pas trop quoi dire de marrant. Et quant à Lucius, je compte peut-être faire Draco, donc ils sont un peu pareils...

**virg05:**ok madame, me tapez pas! ;-) merci

**Vengeresse et Arthmis:** merci beaucoup et j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. biz

**USHermy: **en fait quand tu es loggée ça me fait plus de "signed reviews" dans mes statistiques, c'est pour ça que c'est bien! :-) La suite la voilà! C'est ma première fois que t'as pas lancé ton cri de guerre au fait, t'es démotivée? ;-)

**Flammifer:** merci beaucoup, ô chère instigatrice de ce défi génial! ;-) toujours aussi contente que ça te plaise bien sûr!

**Chtite pub ! : HRFRHO : la communauté des fanas du couple Hermione/Severus ! Pour rejoindre le groupe, allez voir à la fin de mon profil**

Réaction peu commune

**Chapitre 4: Ginny**

« Je t'ai dit que je ne parlerai pas, Lavande ! Fiche-moi la paix maintenant !

- Oh allez Hermione, tu peux me le dire, tu sais bien que je ne le répèterai pas !

- …

- Euh oui bon… A part à Parvati… Mais on sera muettes comme des tombes !

- …

- Hum, peut-être que quelques Gryffondors seront accidentellement mis au courant…

- …

- Bon, OK, on ne sait pas tenir un secret, toute l'école saura, t'as gagné ! Mais est-ce que c'est si important que ça ? Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu veux nous cacher l'auteur de ce magnifique suçon !

- Crois-moi, tu n'as pas envie de savoir…

- Oh si oh si oh si ! Alleeeez !

- J'ai dit non !

- Tu veux le garder pour toi toute seule hein !?! Egoïste !

- Oh pour ça je ne risque pas de me le faire prendre, c'est bon…

- On le connaît au moins ?

- Oui et non… aaargh, mais je t'ai dit de me lâcher avec ça !

- Il est comment ? Un beau blond au regard d'acier ?

- T'abandonnes jamais ?

- Un grand ténébreux aux yeux sombres ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça…

- Ah-ah, je suis sur une piste ! Mmh… c'est un Serdaigle ?

- Non.

- Un Poufsouffle ?

- Non.

- C'est pas un Serpentard quand même ?!?

- Lavande ça suffit tu m'ennuies !

- Donc c'est un Serpentard…

- Raaaah j'en peux plus ! Je te dis et te répète que tu n'en sauras pas plus ! Je ne tiens pas à parler de lui et nous voulons que notre relation reste discrète ! Et arrêtes de me regarder comme ça, je n'ai pas dit que c'était un Serpentard !

- Un Gryffondor alors !

- Lavande !

- Bon, puisque tu es si têtue… Enfin, on dit bien pour vivre heureux, vivons cachés…

- Exactement ! Et on dit aussi « oh tiens il est près de vingt-deux heures j'irais bien me coucher moi ! »

- On dit ça ?

- Oui, euh, en Irlande…

- Je les ai toujours trouvé bizarres ces Irlandais ! Et puis cet affreux accent c'est…

- Hey !

- Oh bonsoir Seamus, tu étais là, tiens donc ?! Bon, euh, bonne nuit tout le monde ! Hermione, on reprendra cette petite conversation demain…

- C'est ça, bonne nuit Lavande ! »

Hermione rangea rageusement ses affaires et se leva pour rejoindre sa chambre de préfète quand elle fut brusquement tirée par la manche.

« Lavande, je croyais que… Oh, Ginny, excuse-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Ce garçon…

- Oh c'est pas vrai tu vas pas t'y mettre !

- … c'est un homme, n'est-ce pas ? – continua la rousse en l'ignorant

- Oh… euh… héhé…qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- C'est parce-que j'ai une idée précise de qui il s'agit…

- Hum ,voyez-vous ça ! Euh, et… tu es sûre ?

- Oh oui ! Hermione, mais ça ne va pas la tête ! Comment tu as pu t'engager dans une telle rela… non, une telle chose avec ça ?!?

- Hey, un peu de respect s'il-te-plaît ! Tu ne le connais pas comme je le connais ! Il est adorable en fait !

- Mais oui, c'est ça, et moi je peux faire voler des objets ! Peuh !

- Euh, Ginny, techniquement, tu _peux_ faire voler des objets…

- Ah… c'est vrai ? J'ai jamais essayé… cool ! Mais euh bon ne dévie pas la conversation ! C'est complètement aberrant ! Il a… quoi… plus de trois fois ton âge ?!?

- Ginny ! Quand même pas ! Quoique… Mais bon, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?!? Je l'aime !

- Tu QUOI !?! Après tout ce qu'il nous a fait subir !

- Oui, je reconnais qu'il a pu être un peu dur par le passé…

- Le passé ?

- Bon, ok, qu'il _est _un peu dur mais…

- Un peu ?

- Tu comptes me laisser finir une phrase !?! Je reconnais qu'il _est dur_ parfois…

- Parf…

- Ah-ah, moi je te coupe au milieu des mots puisque c'est comme ça ! Donc : je reconnais qu'il est dur _parfois_ mais dans l'intimité il est si tendre, si…

- Oh, beurk, je vais vomir, tais-toi ! Bon, admettons, mais vous ne pouvez pas décemment sortir ensemble ! Tu es élève ici, et lui…

- Je sais ! C'est pour ça qu'il faut que personne ne sache ! N'en parle à personne je t'en supplie !

- Oh ça ne risque pas, je ne voudrais pas provoquer des crises cardiaques ! Sérieusement, Hermione, bon, je veux bien croire que tu l'aimes et tout et tout, même si ça me paraît inimaginable,mais… euh… qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves ? Je veux dire… euh… c'est certainement l'homme le plus laid que…

- Tu apprendras que certaines personnes compensent leur manque… d'attrait extérieur par une immense beauté intérieure, Ginny !

- Hinhin… Bon, ok, je suis d'accord, me regarde pas comme ça ! Mais là quand même…

- Oh, il n'est pas si affreux que ça, t'exagères !

- Mais t'as vu ses cheveux !

- Ils sont très bien ses cheveux ! Très doux en fait !

- Beurk ! Tais-toi je t'en supplie ! Et puis il est tout ridé !

- Oh, ça va, il a trois petites rides sur le front, mais c'est mignon je trouve…

- Mignon ? C'est un adjectif que j'ai du mal à appliquer à sa tête de…

- Hey ! Tu parles de l'homme que j'aime là !

- Désolée, mais j'ai vraiment du mal… Enfin, si c'est ton choix… Il faut juste que j'essaie de sortir de ma tête toutes ces affreuses images… Ouhlàlà y'en a une particulièrement vilaine là ! Va-t-en image, va-t-en !

- Ginny…

- Ok, ok, il me faut juste un peu de temps pour m'y faire… Mais si tu es heureuse comme ça… Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne dirai rien.

- Merci Ginny ! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu le prennes aussi bien… enfin, pas trop mal… enfin, que tu le prennes quoi…

- Mouais… Mais il y a quand même un truc que je me demande…

- Oui ?

- Comment tu fais pour supporter Miss Teigne ?

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que cette saleté de chat vient faire là ?

- Ben, je sais pas, elle doit toujours être dans vos pattes, non ? T'en as pas marre ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Miss Teigne n'est jamais avec nous !

- Tu veux dire qu'il s'est débarrassé d'elle pour toi ? Oh, alors peut-être bien qu'il t'aime aussi, parce-que ça a dû être difficile pour lui…

- Ginny je ne te suis pas là. Comment Severus se serait-il débarrassé de Miss Teigne alors qu'il n'a jamais eu le moindre contact avec elle ?!?

- Severus… Severus Rogue ? Le Professeur Rogue?

- Oui pardon, je suis habituée à l'appeler Severus tu comprends et…

- Tu es avec le Professeur Rogue ?

- Oui… Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Tu… Qu'es-ce que… Oh…

- Glup…

- Tu avais crû… Miss Teigne…

- Hum hum...

_- Tu pensais que j'étais avec Rusard !?!_

- Oui…

- Ah mais quelle horreur ! Argh, tu m'as refilé tes petites images ! Ginny ! Mais comment tu as pu croire que… Raaa ! Beurk !

- Tu es avec le Professeur Rogue alors…

- Mais oui !

- Mais c'est encore pire !

- Pardon ?

- S'il y a une seule chose de pire que de sortir avec Rusard, c'est de sortir avec Rogue ! Hermione ! Comment tu peux faire ça !?! C'est affreux !

- T'as une drôle d'échelle de valeur toi… Tiens c'est marrant, où sont passés tes « du moment que tu es heureuse » et tout ?!

- Ils sont partis en courant devant la vision de Rogue posant ses lèvres sur… Beurk beurk beurk ! Mais t'es nécrophile ou quoi!?!

- Là Ginny tu vas trop loin ! Hum, tu veux savoir quoi ? Je couche avec lui aussi ! Tiens, prend ça !

- AAAAAH ! Non ! Je suis sourde ! Je n'ai pas entendu !

- Et c'est un amant fantastique !

- Lalalala, I will survive, lalalalalala ! Lala...

- Tu verrais ce torse et ses fe...

- Bon ok ça va ! Excuse-moi pour la nécrophilie ! Mais comprend que ce soit un choc ! Je regrette presque les petites images de Rusard !

- Si tu veux on échange parce-que là…eurk…

- Rogue… Pfffiou… Je t'avoue que j'ai du mal…

- J'avais pas remarqué… Mais pense à ce que je t'ai dit. Il est formidable avec moi…

- Ouais mais quand même, on parle du vautour aux cheveux gr…

- La partie de son corps que je préfère c'est…

- Ok ok, j'arrête !

- Et puis je te signale que tu me voyais avec un vieux dégarni édenté flanqué d'un chat puant et vêtu de loques non moins malodorantes…

- Oui mais entre ça et Rogue je me demande… Bon, d'accord, peut-être que c'est mieux… Mais il va me falloir _beaucoup_ de temps !

- Très bien. Bon, maintenant que les choses sont claires, je te propose d'aller dormir. Je tombe de sommeil.

- Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à dormir… D'ailleurs j'ai peur de seulement fermer les yeux !

- Ginny !

- C'est ça, fais-moi croire que t'es pas en train de parler aux petites images de Rusard pour qu'elles s'en aillent !

- Humph, ouais… Bonne nuit quand même Ginny !

- Bonne nuit. Euh, Mione ?

- Oui ?

- Sans donner de détails, par pitié, c'est vrai qu'il est fantastique au lit ?

- Oh oui ! Et puis aussi dans une cuisine, sur un…

- Aaaaaaaah, j'avais dis sans détails ! Mes oreilles! Je n'entends plus ! Aaaaaah ! »

oO§Oo

Prochain chapitre : Dumbledore 

_Ce chapitre était un pur délire perso, j'avoue ! ;-) J'espère qu'il vous a plu quand même. Enfin c'est un délire, mais c'est celui qui me paraît le plus proche de la « réalité » en même temps...Je vois bien Ginny trouver ça horrible mais être la seule à l'accepter._

_La suite la semaine prochaine, au plus tard vendredi._

_J'ai pas mal de fics en cours en ce moment, si ça vous intéresse allez voir à la fin de mon profil..._

_Biz_

_PS: et faites moi le plaisir de faire exploser cette boîte à reviews, la semaine prochaine je pourrai répondre à tout le monde! :-)_


	5. Dumbledore

**Auteur :** Siryanne, sur une idée de Flamignis (Flammifer sur ce site)

**Rating :** PG13

**Résumé :** Réponse à un défi du site de HRFRHO. Pour l'intitulé c'est au chapitre 1

**Chtite pub ! :** HRFRHO : la communauté des fanas du couple Hermione/Severus ! Pour rejoindre le groupe, allez voir les profils de Djeiyanna ou armor.

**galouz:** tu as été exaucée ma chère enfant: dans ce chapitre c'est Sev qui parle! heureuse?lol

**mysterious-girl:** comment ça rogue c'est pire?ça va pas non?lol

**U$Hermy:** mais non il est très bien Rusard voyons! hum...mouais...bon...;-)

**Lili Margot:** merci beaucoup! bonne lecture

**virg05:** ben tu sais Rusard il s'intéresse bien à son chat, alors pourquoi pas une élève?lol

**Elialys:** merci! celui-là sera peut-être le dernier,mais bon... en tout cas pas de 6ème avant longtemps...

**BoB Chiri:** t'as fini d'être vulgaire toi? on insulte pas mes persos comme ça, oh! lol! t'es toujours aussi enthousiaste ça fait plaisir!lol! biz!

_Me revoilà avec Bubus cette fois ! Oui, Bubus...Albus...ouhlala...désolée, vous pouvez me frapper virtuellement pour ce surnom débile si vous voulez ! ;-) Et cette fois on a du Severus aussi : ça manquait cruellement je trouvais... :-) _

_Au fait, je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews pour "Dernier tango à Poudlard", j'étais toute émue!snif!;-)_

Réaction peu commune

**Chapitre 5: Dumbledore**

« Bonsoir mon cher Severus ! Que puis-je pour vous ?

'J'ai à vous parler, Monsieur le Directeur…

'Oh, pour que vous m'appeliez ainsi, cela doit être grave… Euh… Vous avez l'air un peu contrarié, non ? Dites-moi, cela a quelque chose à voir avec vos réserves de bonbons au miel contre le mal de crâne ?

'Euh, non… Pourquoi ?

'Oh non non, rien, comme ça… Hum… Qu'avez-vous donc à me dire ? Héhé…

'Je ne suis manifestement pas le seul… Enfin bref… Voilà : je vous apporte ma lettre de démission.

'Je vous demande pardon ?

'Vous avez bien compris. J'ai commis une faute que mon statut de professeur rend très grave et je suis parfaitement prêt à en assumer les conséquences. Je démissionne.

'Mais puis-je au moins connaître la nature de cette faute ? Vous êtes un de mes meilleurs professeurs, et je ne voudrais pas vous perdre pour de mauvaises raisons…

'C'est moi ou bien mes dragées contre la toux que vous ne voulez pas perdre ?

'Hum… Héhé, toujours le mot pour rire, mon petit Severus ! Euh, bon, hum… Répondez donc à ma question, voulez-vous ?

'Le problème est que je ne suis pas le seul impliqué… Une tierce personne pourrait souffrir de mes révélations, Albus, et je ne le veux pas.

'Vous savez très bien que rien ne sort de ce bureau, Severus.

'Hinhin… Comme la fois où j'ai du prendre un congé pour cause de varicelle et qu'à mon retour de grandes photographies trafiquées de moi couvert de plaques rouges étaient affichées dans toute l'école ?

'Qu'ais-je à voir là-dedans ?

'Vous étiez le seul au courant.

'Eh bien, vous l'aviez peut-être dit à quelqu'un d'autre par inadvertance…

'Je suis certain que non. Et en bas des affiches il y avait écrit en très petit…hum, attendez que je me rappelle…ah oui : « photographie prêtée gracieusement par A.D… »

'Je ne suis certainement pas le seul A.D d'Angleterre, voyons, Severus !

' « …notre généreux directeur… »

'Hum…Un peu de thé ?

'Sans façon…

'Oh, ne faites pas votre mauvaise tête, c'était une petite plaisanterie très gentillette !

'Qui m'a valu de me faire surnommer Coccinellus par l'ensemble du corps professoral…

'Hihihi, j'avais oubl… euh, pardon… Mais cette fois, je vous promets le secret professionnel le plus sérieux ! Si vous dites que c'est grave, en plus…

'Eh bien je ne sais pas comment vous allez réagir…

'Vous n'avez quand même pas annulé ma commande de Citronfriz ?

'Euh… non ?

'Bon alors je suis prêt à tout entendre ! Allez-y !

'Je ne peux vraiment pas juste vous donner ma lettre et m'en aller ?

'Non ! Rappelez-vous ce que je vous ai dit ! Il me faudrait vraiment une très bonne raison pour perdre un si bon stock de… euh un si bon professeur !

'Grumph ! Bon… Voilà… Depuis un peu plus d'un mois déjà… Je fais quelque chose d'absolument immoral pour un enseignant…

'Euh… Vous savez, Severus… Cela arrive à tous les hommes… Enfin vous voyez, il n'y a pas de mal de temps en temps à… Moi-même… Eh bien…Enfin il n'y a aucune honte à avoir ! Cela vous arrive en cours, c'est ça ? Bon, c'est embêtant, mais il faudra juste éviter à l'avenir…

'Albus ! Je ne vous parle pas de ça ! Comment pourrais-je… Attendez, vous-même vous… Roooo mais non ! Ce n'est pas du tout ça !

'Ah, pardon ! Je me disais bien aussi que comme motif de démission…

'Je n'arrive pas à croire que… Enfin bref ! Non, c'est bien plus grave que ça ! Quoique… Mais bon ! Voilà : depuis un peu plus d'un mois, j'entretiens une liaison avec une élève ! Voilà, c'est dit !

'Hermione Granger ?

'Oui… Ouhlà attendez hein que quoi_ comment_ !?! Vous êtes au courant ?!?

'Bien sûr.

'Mais comment ?

'Je suis au courant de presque tout dans cette école, Severus, vous devriez commencer à le savoir.

'Mais…

'Et puis si vous étiez un peu moins bruyants dans les couloirs aussi…

'Oh…

'Et dans la cuisine…

'Euh…Hum… Et… Et c'est tout ce que ça vous fait ?

'Miss Granger est majeure, Severus, et c'est une jeune femme très responsable, qui n'est certainement pas du genre à se lancer dans des aventures sans lendemain. Et il en va de même pour vous. Je suis sûr que votre relation est basée sur des sentiments très profonds, sinon elle ne serait pas. Donc je n'y vois pas de problème majeur.

'Mais… Je suis son professeur !

'Vous savez que bon nombre de couples qui durent se forment au lycée ?

'Je ne sais pas si on tient compte dans ses chiffres des partenaires ayant près de vingt-cinq ans d'écart…

'Alors c'est ça en fait, vous faites une petite crise de la quarantaine à retardement ?

'Mais pas du tout ! Albus, j'ai une liaison avec une fille de 18 ans ! _(et puis je ne fais pas du tout mes 41 ans non mais hé oh moi une crise ça va pas non ? scrogneugneu…)_

'Arrêtez donc de marmonner ! Je trouve que c'est magnifique ! Elle est la note de fraîcheur et de jeunesse de votre couple !

'Je couche avec mon élève, Albus !

'Vous savez, moi-même, alors que j'étais professeur ici, et que notre bien chère collègue Minerva était étudiante, eh bien…

'Non ! Je ne veux pas savoir ! Enfin j'en étais sûr mais… Argh, stop ! Mais… Est-ce que vous êtes en train de créditer mon comportement ?!?

'Je ne vais pas vous féliciter, Severus, mais je ne peux pas vous blâmer non plus… L'amour est une chose qui ne se contrôle pas…

'Et qu'est-ce qu'il vous dit qu'il y a de l'amour là-dedans?

'Allons, Severus, je ne vous ai jamais vu aussi aimable que depuis ces dernières semaines ! Vous avez même souri à Remus Lupin, hier !

'C'était un sourire méprisant ! Il avait de la salade coincée entre les crocs… Pardon, les dents… (_Si, c'est vrai…)_

'Si vous le dites… Mais moi je pense qu'une seule chose a pu vous transformer ainsi…

'Bon, admettons que vous ayez raison… Cela reste quand même immoral !

'Mais pas du tout !

'Mais bien sûr que si !

'Mais non !

'Si !

'Non !

'Si !

'Severus, vous cherchez à vous faire renvoyer ou quoi ?

'Ben c'est à dire qu'au moins là j'aurais une prime de licenciement et… hum…

'Ecoutez, il n'est pas question que vous quittiez votre poste ! Miss Granger aura fini ses études dans moins d'un mois, et dès lors plus rien ne s'opposera à votre relation. Il vous suffira de vous montrer plus discrets que vous ne l'êtes durant ce laps de temps, voilà tout ! Allez, mon ami, ne vous tracassez pas pour cela, ce n'est pas comme si c'était juste histoire de s'amuser et que vous profitiez d'elle !

'Ben c'est à dire qu'au début…

'Severus ça suffit ! C'est de maintenant que je vous parle ! Vous tenez tant que ça à me faire changer d'avis ?! Allez, filez maintenant, et n'en parlons plus !

'Bien, Monsieur le Directeur. Merci…

'C'est tout naturel… Fermez bien la porte en sortant, merci ! Aaaah, enfin parti ! Minerva, vous pouvez sortir du placard! Quel homme compliqué, ce Severus, toujours à se torturer l'esprit ! J'ai crû qu'il ne s'en irait jamais ! Un bonbon au miel, ma chère ? »

oO§Oo

_J'ai pas osé faire sortir Minerva de sous le bureau ! lol !_

_Prochain chapitre : euh, je sais pas... Je ne ferai pas Voldemort, je ne trouve rien à dire de drôle sur lui, enfin pas qui colle avec ce défi, donc ça sera peut-être Draco ou Sirius. Mais je suis sur d'autres fics en ce moment donc celle-là ça risque de mettre du temps à arriver. Enfin pour être au courant vous savez qu'il y a ma bio... Biz !_


	6. Sirius

_Héhé, j'avais dit que je ne continuais pas avant un moment ? Ben faut jamais m'écouter ! Merci énormément pour les reviews ! Plus y'en a, plus mon cœur se remplit de joie ! Oh, quelle jolie rime ! ;-)_

_Excusez-moi mais je n'ai pas le temps de faire des réponses persos à tout le monde, il faut que je poste le 5ème chapitre de Blank Slate et je m'en vais dans le Nord pour Noël...(oui j'ai fini de raconter ma vie! lol)_

**Elialys, jwulee, Kyana Lupin, Lilly Margot, BoB Chiri:** merci beaucoup, j'espère que vous n'allez pas être déçues parce chapitre...et que vous me direz vos impressions dans une autre review! hihihi! Cette fois j'y répondrai personnellement promis! ;-)

**Vengeresse: **"MOi je vois bien Voldy en mec névrosé qui apprend que son meilleur homme de main fait une crise de délire en apprenant qu.il couche avec Hermy!" : euh, j'ai pas compris,y'a trois sujets dans ta phrase! mdr! Merci quand même pour la review!lol

**virg05: **euh, pour Rusard, c'était de l'humour...ah mais toi aussi je pense! Bon ok, on est pas drôles toutes les deux!lol! Minerva je l'ai faite sortir du placard parce-qu'elle s'était cachée c'est tout. Sous le bureau je trouvais ça un peu gore...lol

**U.$.Hermy:** Héhé, ben pour Sirius, tu vas voir comment j'ai fait... C'est pitoyable...Mais tu vas voir!lol!

**galouz:** Faut vraiment que tu te remettes pour "dernier tango à Poudlard":tu veux que je t'écrives une fin heureuse?lol! (euh, la réponse est non, hein!lol). Meric pour la review, contente de te faire autant rire! Là dans ce chapitre y'a qu'un seul passage qui m'a fait vraiment rire, tant pis, j'arrivais pas à trouver mieux pour Sirius...

**Miliem:** euh...excuse mon inculture, mais c'est qui Mary-Sue?!? :-)

Attention, spoiler du tome 5 ! Même si je pense que maintenant tout le monde est au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé…

Réponse au défi de Flammifer: Réaction peu commune

****

**Chapitre 6 : Sirius**

La conversation avec Dobby ne lui ayant pas apporté tout le réconfort auquel il aspirait, Harry avait décidé de se tourner vers la seule personne au monde qui pourrait peut-être le comprendre.  
Ron ? Non, son ami était trop préoccupé en ce moment à tenter de se rappeler comment il avait pu atterrir directement de son dortoir aux cuisines (ce qui représentait une information assez intéressante pour l'avenir…) pour prêter attention aux états d'âmes du Survivant.  
Hagrid ? Il serait bien capable de trouver ça merveilleux !  
Dumbledore ? Non, il ne pouvait pas risquer de créer des problèmes à Her…mmmh, créer des problèmes à Rogue ? Non, non, NON ! Pense à Hermione ! Enfin non, pense pas à Hermione dans ce couloir avec… eurk !

Restait donc une seule personne, en qui il pouvait avoir confiance, un pour rester discret, deux pour maudire Rogue sur 43 générations… Enfin, comme si un Severus Rogue pouvait se reproduire ! Euh… oh Merlin, manquerait plus que… mon Dieu, des Rogue-Granger ! Mieux valait ne pas y penser ! Donc : deux pour maudire Rogue jusqu'à la fin de sa pitoyable existence de vieux bâtard graisseux détourneur d'élèves promises à un brillant avenir professionnel et à une vie merveilleuse avec un homme _normal_ et _de son âge _!

Et ce confident était Sirius. Sirius ? Sirius Black ? Sirius Black l'échappé d'Azkaban? Sirius Black l'échappé d'Azkaban mais en fait c'est pas grave parce-qu'il était innocent ? Sirus Black l'échappé d'Azkaban mais en fait c'est pas grave parce qu'il était innocent et qui soit dit en passant est maintenant mort ? Oui.

Mais ce n'était qu'un détail (sa mort). Harry, dans un trop rare moment de lucidité, avait trouvé un moyen de le ramener, du moins pour quelques minutes. Seulement, ce vilain cachottier n'a pas souhaité faire part de cette trouvaille à qui que ce soit, ce qui nous obligera à considérer que Sirius est là, point,sans explications et puis voilà zut ! _(NdT : Siryanne, où l'art d'inventer une excuse bidon pour cacher son manque d'imagination…)_

« Harry ? Tu es mort ? Oh non, c'est Voldie hein ? Tu n'as pas souffert? Oh, est-ce que ça veut dire que le monde a plongé dans le chaos ? Et Remus, il s'en est sorti ? Et ma moto ? J'espère que Servilo a bien morflé ! Enfin, j'aimerais pas le croiser ici mais bon. Bon mais parlons de toi : qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? L'Avada ? Le Doloris ? Harry tu ne dis rien il ne t'a pas coupé la langue quand même?!? N'ais pas peur, c'est un peu impressionnant ici au début mais on s'y fait vite ! Et…euh…où est la fontaine à Bièraubeurre ? Et le manège enchanté ? Et les danseuses aux seins nus ? Euh non oublie ça ! Je ne regarde pas ça moi voyons ! Héhéhé ! Bon mais je comprends pas où… »

« Sirius… Tu es à Poudlard, je ne suis pas mort, Voldie se tient tranquille en ce moment, Remus va bien, ta moto est cassée, j'ai toujours ma langue, même si elle n'est pas aussi pendue que la tienne, j'ai 17 ans donc tu peux me parler de danseuses aux seins nus, et oui je souffre mais justement parce que Servilo ne morfle pas assez ! »

« Oh… Harry… Je… Je suis vivant ? »

« Pas exactement…Je t'ai ramené pour quelques minutes seulement. »

« Oh ! Mais comment tu as fait ? »

« Secret d'Etat. Je perdrais du mystère qui fait tout mon charme légendaire si je le disais ! Héhéhé ! Hum… »

« Bon… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Oh, c'est terrible tu sais ! Je n'arrive pas à m'en remettre ! Je souffre… »

« Non, je te parle de ma bécane ! Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?!? Ma petite moto chérie… »

« … »

« Ben quoi ? »

« Heureux de voir que tu compatis à ma douleur ! »

« Oh, excuse-moi… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? – demanda-t-il d'un ton nonchalant – _Une si jolie moto_… »

« Hum ! »

« Je t'écoute… »

« Voilà, c'est à propos de Rogue… »

« Il te mène la vie dure ? Attends que je te me le retrouve celui-là ! »

« Eh ben, en y pensant, moins qu'avant. Mais… Merlin quelle contrepartie… »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Eh bien… J'étais dans les couloirs des cachots l'autre soir et… j'ai entendu des bruits… »

« Des Serpentards qui se bécotaient ? Ah, oui, j'ai connu ça moi aussi… Une fois j'avais eu de la chance, j'étais tombé sur deux filles particulièrement… »

« Sirius ! C'était pas deux Serpentards malheureusement ! »

« Oh… Des Poufsouffles ? »

« J'aurais préféré… »

« Des Serdaigles ? Ils ne descendent pas souvent… »

« C'était Rogue ! »

« En train de se bécoter tout seul? Héhé,ça devait être drôle ça ! Mais je conçois que ça ait pu te traumatiser…»

« Il était avec une fille… »

« … »

« Oui. »

« Non ? »

« Si. »

« Noooon ? »

« Si, je te dis ! »

« Une fille consentante ? »

« De toute évidence… »

« Mouahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha ! »

« ? »

« Hahaha…Alors le vieux Servilo a finalement réussi à créer un philtre d'amour ! Haha ! »

« Plutôt un philtre de luxure… »

« Oh, à ce point ? Merlin ça ne devait pas être beau à voir… Et cette pauvre fille… »

« Mais je ne crois pas qu'il ait utilisé de potion… Elle ne se serait pas laissé avoir… »

« Tu insinues que Severus Rogue ait pu séduire quelqu'un à l'aide de son seul charme légendaire (parmi les morts comme les vivants) ? Mouhahahahahahahaha ! »

« Considérant que la fille est Hermione, il faut croire… »

« Mouhah…ha…hein ? Hermione? Hermione Granger?!? »

« Oui. »

« Tu es sûr que tu as bien vu ? »

« Oh oui ! J'ai même bien entendu ! »

« Merlin mais c'est affreux ! »

« Merci, enfin quelqu'un qui me comprend ! »

« Moi qui pensait qu'elle était lesbienne… »

« Hein ? »

« Tous mes espoirs de l'espionner en cachette viennent de s'effondrer… »

« Sirius ! »

« Pourtant elle semblait si proche de la petite Weasley… »

« Sirius ! »

« Euh, oublie ce que je viens de dire… »

« Difficile… Mais c'est ça qui te choque !?! Sirius, c'est Rogue ! Avec Mione ! »

« Ben, s'ils sont heureux… »

« Sirius, je te sens ailleurs là… »

« Hein ? Oui, pardon, faut que je remette, je m'étais fait tant d'espoirs… Bref ! Tu es sûr qu'il ne lui a rien fait boire ? »

« Hermione n'aurait rien pris venant de sa part. »

« Bon…et toi, en quoi ça te gêne ? Enfin, mis à part la conception d'un Servilo autrement qu'asexué. Et les images d'un Servilo au pieu… oh Merlin ! »

« Ouais, y'a déjà ça… Et puis… Pourquoi lui il a une copine et pas moi ?!? »

« Allons, allons, Harry ! Je suis sûr que tu les fait toutes craquer ! Après tout, je suis ton parrain, tu tiens forcément de moi ! »

« Sirius, on a aucun lien de sang… »

« Ah oui ? Tiens donc… Mais bref ! Je suis certain que tu ne cherches pas où il faut, c'est tout ! Tiens, prends la petite Weasley justement… »

« Elle, elle est vraiment lesbienne… »

« Oh ! Ooooh ! Intéressant… Mais, hum, je ne sais pas moi, il n'y a personne qui te montre un intérêt particulier que tu aurais remarqué ? »

« Il y a bien Crivey… »

« Ben voilà ! Elle est mignonne ? »

« _Colin_ Crivey ! »

« Ah. Mouais. Bon… Tout ce que je peux te conseiller, c'est de ne pas attendre l'amour, mais d'aller le chercher ! Quand une fille te plaît, fais lui des petits regards, passe la main dans tes cheveux… »

« Oh pitié ne me parle pas de cheveux ! Rien que le souvenir des mains de Mione dans la masse graisseuse de l'autre là… »

« Peut-être que c'est ce qui plaît maintenant Tu sais il y a bien eu la mode bien lissé, puis décoiffé, puis longs. Tu verras qu'un jour les gens auront tous des locks ! Héhé ! »

« T'es sûr que t'es mort que depuis deux ans toi ? Bref, je ne comprends pas comment _lui_ peut plaire et pas moi… »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui pourrait t'expliquer… Tu es vraiment sûr pour le philtre… »

« Sûr et certain ! »

« Il l'a peut-être payée… »

« Tu es en train de traiter Hermione de… »

« Non ! Pas du tout ! Mais tu sais, quand on en a vraiment besoin, on est prêt à faire pas mal de choses pour une petite poche de gallions… »

« Comme ? » Harry haussa un sourcil inquisiteur.

« Euh… Héhé… Comme… Euh… Nettoyer la salle commune des Serpentards ! »

« Hinhin. Et leurs chambres aussi ? »

« Je ne vois pas du tout ce que tu insinues… Ouhlà , qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Tu es en train de repartir, il te reste deux minutes… »

« Déjà ? Bon, ben j'aurais été content de te voir, Harry. »

« Ouais ouais, c'est ça… »

« Tu fais la tête parce que je n'ai pas assez insulté Servilo ? »

« Un peu… »

« Bon, on la refait : mais quel immonde bâtard ! Je suis sûr qu'il l'a embobiné en lui promettant des choses pas possibles ! Cet infâme ordure ne doit pas s'en sortir comme ça, Harry ! Je vais aller hanter cette crevure dès que j'aurai trouver comment on fait ! Comme ça, ça va ? »

« Un peu mieux… Mais tu peux en rajouter… »

« Sale pervers aux cheveux gras ! Enfoiré de Servilo ! kfehrjbjher ! »

« Hein ? »

« Je pense que c'était le comité de censure… Oh, je me sens partir, là ! Fais-moi revenir quand tu veux, Harry, ça fait du bien de revoir ce bon vieux Poudlard ! Passe le bonjour à mon Mumus ! »

« Euh…pas de problème…A bientôt…Riurius ? »

« A bientôt Harry ! Et, euh ,au fait, la petite Weasley, tu sais pas si avec Lavande Brown elle… »

Mais Sirius disparut avant qu'un Harry encore plus désappointé qu'avant n'ait pu lui répondre… Enfin, en désespoir de cause, au moins il y aurait Colin…

oO§Oo

_Mouais, pas terrible, je suis pas très fière de moi là, mais j'ai eu une envie subite de faire le chapitre de Sirius et c'est ce qui m'est venu. Je me rattraperai au prochain j'espère. Et oui, il y aura un prochain ! Mais pas avant longtemps. Et ça sera certainement Draco. Oui parce qu'il reste pas grand monde là… Peut-être les jumeaux…Ah ouais ! Et je ne désespère pas de trouver quelque chose sur Voldemort…où Severus ne serait pas tué, rassure-toi galouz !lol_


	7. Draco

_****__**Tchalut! Vous ne devez certainement pas vous souvenir de vos reviews (moi non plus!lol) mais j'y réponds quand même.**_

**Kyana LD:** le coup de Ginny lesbienne je l'ai fait parce que ça m'amuse de faire un clin d'oeil à "Ce n'est pas au vieux singe" (une de mes fics qui a été supprimée.grrr!) dans chacune de mes fics. -)

**galouz:** oui l'allusion était volontaire! ;-) Merci! Et ne t'inquiètes pas, je compte garder Severus en vie ;-)

**Severia Dousbrune:** Gnéhéhé, que je l'aime pas Harry -)! Je suis contente que tu ais aimé malgré le fait que moi je me suis déçue. Merci et biz

**Britany LovArt:** Je connais ce film, c'est Dogma, je l'adore! Ah non ne me tue pas, je ne dirai rien sur ta fic! Quelle fic d'ailleurs? Jamais entendu parler d'une telle fic!;-)

**bohemio:** Merci! Mon préféré je crois que c'est celui de Dumbledore mais j'aime bien Ginny aussi. à pluch

**USHermy qui a maintenant un pseudo impossible à se rappeler et qui n'était pas loggée à l'époque lointaine de la parution du chapitre 6(!): **oh yes, j'avais pas pensé à James! Pas mal, mais le truc c'est qu'il ne connaît pas Hermione. Tant pis. Ah non je n'ai piqué aucun "mouhahaé à personne moi madame! C'est à moi -)! Les voilà les méchants, ils arrivent! On commence par Draco, et il y aura peut-être Voldie un de ces jours. Ciao!

**Miliem:** ok merci pour Mary Sue, on a eu l'occasion d'en reparler depuis il me semble. Je n'en ai jamais vu, veinarde que je suis. Moi non plus c'était loin d'être mon chapitre préféré -)! Biz!

**virg05:** dis donc faudrait que t'évites de mettre ton copyright et ensuite me dire que t'aime pas, je me fais de faux espoirs!lol! Je sais qu'il n'était pas génial, je ne savais pas comment exploiter la haine de Sirius à l'égard de Severus. Tant pis, je me rattrappe avec les autres j'espère.

**mysterious-girl:** tu t'es remise? ;-) merci

**Flammifer:** merci à toi ô chère instigatrice de ce superbe défi! J'aurais bien aimé que d'autres personnes le relève, pour voir. T'as de drôles d'idées pour Voldie toi!lol! Bye

* * *

**_Me revoilà avec une septième réaction peu commune et avec un personnage que je déteste mais que tant d'entre vous adorent… _**

**Chapitre 7 : Draco**

Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que le Saint Potter a dit ! Non, pas à moi, je l'espionnais,voyons! Rogue et cette sale Sang-de-Bourbe ! Quand mon père saura ça ! Virés tous les deux, tiens ! Envoyés à Azkaban avec un peu de chance ! Non mais franchement, comment est-ce qu'il a pu s'abaisser à ce point ? Moi qui l'admirais. Qu'il se fasse McGo ou Chourave, passe encore, mais cette…cette…Oh Merlin, j'aurais mieux fait de ne pas penser à ces deux vieillesbiques ! Beurk !

« Ça va pas Malfoy ? »

« Ferme-la Crabbe, je t'ai rien demandé ! »

« Moi c'est Goyle. »

« Ah… Bien sûr, je sais ! Mais c'est à Crabbe que je disais de la fermer ! Imbécile… »

« Ah, je… »

« Ferme-la Goyle ! »

C'est pas vrai, on peut pas maugréer en paix ici ! Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Ouais, la Sang-de-Bourbe. Tu m'étonnes qu'ils fassent ça en cachette. C'est pas le statut élève-prof qui le gêne en fait : il a honte ouais ! Il devait être vraiment en manque et c'est tout ce qu'il a trouvé. Aaaargh, maintenant c'est lui que je vois ! Au secours !

« Ça va pas Malfoy ? »

« La ferme Goyle ! »

« Non moi c'est Crabbe… »

« Hein ? Oh mais vous comprenez vraiment rien bande d'abrutis ! Fermez-la tous les deux et foutez-moi la paix ! »

Non mais qu'est-ce qui m'a fichu des débiles pareils ? Et puis s'ils se ressemblaient pas autant aussi… Où j'en étais ? Ouais, elle a dû lui faire un numéro de charme à la noix et il est tombé dedans, aveuglé par toutes ces années d'abstinence… Pauvre homme, quelle décadence… En parlant de ça, ça me fait penser que la petite Granger cache bien son jeu en fait. Ça joue les Sainte Nitouche en classe mais en fait… Tiens, je devrais la proposer à Père pour ses petites réunions au manoir avec ses « collègues ». Sûr qu'elle ne serait pas contre, cette petite…

« Draco, est-ce que ça va ? »

« Bon sang, Goyle, Crabbe, BOUCLEZ-LA ! »

« C'est Pansy ! Comment est-ce que tu oses ? Ouuuiiinnn! »

Ah, oups ! Pas de ma faute s'ils se ressemblent tous dans cette baraque ! Comment j'ai pu sortir avec…ça ? La même « sursécrétion lacrimale » que Chang avec le physique en moins pour rattraper. En y réfléchissant je crois que même Granger aurait été mieux. Non, minute, ça ne va pas ! Une sang impur ! Au moins Parkinson a une certaine descendance. Ou plutôt un certain pedigree… Quand je pense que l'autre frisée là est arrivée à corrompre mon ex-professeur préféré ! Tous pareils, gouvernés par le sexe ! Sauf ceux qui ont un minimum de dignité, comme moi ! Je m'en passe très bien ! Quoi, je n'ai pas le choix ? J'ai au moins dix propositions par jour ! Enfin, toutes de Parkinson mais bon…

« Ça va Malfoy ? »

« Bon, t'es qui toi ? »

« Ben c'est Blaise...Blaise Zabini… »

« Zabini, ferme-la ! »

Je m'en fous. Je n'en ai pas besoin. Ça ne me manque pas… Je n'en rêve même pas… Je ne fantasme pas toutes les nuits sur des filles nues courrant sur des plages de sable fin, jouant dans l'eau turquoise d'une lagune, se découvrant des penchants lesb… Bref ! Et surtout jamais, je dis bien JAMAIS, même si l'on admettait sans aucune raison valable que j'étais atrocement et douloureusement en manque, je ne m'abaisserai à coucher avec une Sang-de-Bourbe ! Jamais ! Même si elle avait un corps de rêve ! Même si les boucles de ses cheveux donnaient envie d'y enfouir les doigts. Même si ses adorables yeux noisette étaient tout simplement envoûtants… Même si sa voix était plus douce que le roucoulement d'une colombe… Même si… Raaa bon ok ça va ! J'avoue ! Je suis en manque ! Et Granger est magnifique ! Je la veux ! Et c'est ce vieux pervers graisseux et partial (depuis qu'il est avec elle il a arrêté d'enlever des points à Gryffondor ! Quel favoritisme ! Je n'avais jamais vu ça !) qui l'a eue ! Je le déteste ! Moi qui l'estimais! Me faire un coup un pareil ! Oh oui je vais le dire à Père ! Et il sera viré ! Et la petite Sang-de-Bourbe sera à moi, rien qu'à moi !

« Ça ne va pas Mr Malfoy ? »

« Toi, qui que tu sois, ferme… Oh, Professeur Rogue, bonjour ! Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? »

« Plusieurs de vos camarades m'ont rapporté un comportement étrange de votre part. Je suis venu m'assurer que tout allait bien. Et à en juger par votre air hagard, je suis en droit de m'inquiéter. »

« Etrange ? Hagard ? Non, non, aucun problème, je vous assure. Je pensais juste au match de Quidditch de demain. Vous y assisterez, Professeur, n'est-ce pas ? Votre soutien est fondamental pour notre équipe. Surtout contre ces arrogants Gryffondors ! »

« Bien sûr, Mr Malfoy, bien sûr. Je vous laisse vous reconcentrer. 5 points à Serpentard pour votre préparation exemplaire. »

« Merci, Professeur. Au revoir, Professeur. »

Regardez moi ce petit sourire satisfait ! C'est ce que je disais, que ce soit avec des belles paroles ou des belles courbes, ce gars s'embobine plus facilement qu'une pelote de laine ! Enfin, s'il était renvoyé je dois bien avouer qu'il me manquerait… Qui d'autre que lui me mettrait des points pour avoir un air ahuri ? Brave homme… Peut-être que je ne suis pas obligé de le dénoncer après tout. Et puis, si Granger a craqué pour lui, un simple clin d'œil de ma part et elle me tombera dans les bras. Elle le quittera illico presto pour moi. Oui, il peut rester. Ne pas jeter une vieille chose tant qu'elle peut encore servir. Comment ? Moi, profiteur ? On dit pragmatique…

N'empêche, quand j'y pense, heureusement que je n'ai jamais aimé le couscous…

oOo§oOo

_Prochain chapitre : euh, je ne sais pas encore -)_

**Question : Qu'allez-vous maintenant faire concernant cette fic?**

**Réponse 1 : Excuser le temps infini que ce chapitre a mit à arriver et laisser une review **

**Réponse 2 : Ne pas excuser le temps infini que ce chapitre a mit à arriver et laisser une review**

**Réponse 3 : Ne pas laisser de review, dans quel cas vous vous exposeriez au risque que votre ordinateur explose et vous fasse mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.**

**En espérant que votre bon sens vous fera choisir une des deux bonnes réponses et en souhaitant donc de tout cœur vous revoir vivants,**

**Siryanne**

**;-)**


End file.
